


Sunshine

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex & Napping, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'may I please request a micky/reader fic where the two of you have lazy, slow, giggly, middle-of-the-afternoon sex? just something casual and comfortable.'I can. Spot the 58 moments I got a bit feelsy about Micky's hair.





	Sunshine

“Wh-”

You open your eyes, and blink; where are you? Your stomach is warm and your mouth tastes of sleep and… and the arm across your waist pulls you close. Ah yes. You’re napping, when you really shouldn’t be, and you’ve dragged Micky into it too, a beam of light from the window leaving a stripe of heat across you and…

“Mmm…”

Cracked lips press to the back of your neck and you roll over, snuggling under his chin as he strokes your back softly through your pink top.

“What time is it?”

You lift your head, and gently press down some of Micky’s flyaway curly hair – it’s 1:38pm, and you tell him so, before being pulled down into his arms and smooched softly.

“More sleep,” he groans, and you sigh, stroking your fingers over his face, plucking at his curls to watch them spring back. “Quit that.” He grabs your hand and begins to kiss your fingers, and you grin. “You smell good.”

“Thank you, I think,” you grin, and he kisses your lips softly, legs tangling with yours as his fingers drift under your blouse and rest on your hipbone. His touch sends slow shivers through your body, leaving your skin prickling beneath his fingertips, and as you push your fingers under his shirt, you feel that you’re doing the same to him; his breathing is still slow but his heart, as your touch drifts upwards to his chest, has sped up.

“You got anywhere you need to be, baby?” he murmurs, and you shake your head. “Cool.” He kisses you again, biting softly at your lip, and you wind yourself around him, eyes fluttering shut as you lose yourself in his caresses, the sun warming your back. “Mmm… you taste good too.” You grin, and push his shoulder, and he grins goofily. “What? You don’t like the  _rrr_ -romance?”

“You’re just a goofball, actually.” His fingers sink into your hip, and you grin. “A horny goofball.”

“Can’t help it, woke up to you.” He sounds so matter-of-fact despite his big grin that you can’t help but giggle, even as he kisses you again, and he rolls onto his side, looking down on you. “If that’s okay, baby.”

“That’s more than okay,” you purr, and he kisses your neck – you know one-hundred-percent where this is going, and the tingling all across your body says that you’re more than happy – he pushes his knee between yours and you grin, grinding your hips up against him.

“Mmm, baby. You make waking up worth it. Pretty much,” he smirks, and your answer is to push your hands under his shirt again and pull it up. “Oh, okay, I see…” He shrugs it off, and you grin, tracing your nails over his chest and through the dark hair that runs over his chest. He’s a sight to see, he really is, and you love leaving faint trails down his olive skin. “C’mon, no fair, you gotta take yours off too…”

“Okay,” you grin, and he sits back, helping you pull your shirt off, before tracing his hand down your body. You giggle, his rough hands ticklish, and he pushes you back down, tracing his hands over your stomach. He’s looking at you with awe in his eyes, and it makes you tingle.

“You are… smoking hot. And I mean that romantically. You’re beautiful, honey.” You push at him, cheeks flushing, and he grins. “It’s true.”

“And you’re handsome. Deadly handsome. I could swoon, if I wasn’t lying down.” He flutters his eyelashes, gasping theatrically, and you shake your head, grinning. “I might still, Micky.”

“Oh, (Y/N), you make me blush, you really do, kid.” He kisses your forehead, and then your cheek, then your neck, down between your breasts; you squirm a little, and then he kisses your stomach, leaving you giggling again as it tickles, his faint dusting of stubble scratching you.

You arch up a little as he pulls your jeans down and kisses your thighs, and then stretch out lithely, head tilted back and body lengthened as the sun warms your chest – you wish for a moment you’d opened the curtains, but then Micky distracts you by pulling down your underwear and spreading you. You purr under your breath, and he licks you slowly and gently – you’ve never met a man with a tongue as talented, whether that’s chatting you up or… now.

Your fingers tangle in those curls and his stubble scratches at your thighs as he steadies himself on one arm; your body tingles, and he digs his free hand into your hip, pulling you closer to eat you out. His body is nearly sliding off the bed at your awkward, diagonal angle, but you’re not focusing on that enough to care.

“Micky…”

He spreads you further, sliding two fingers inside you as his tongue flickers against your clit, and you swear a little under your breath at the sensation of being stretched. You pull on his hair, directing his tongue where it needs to go – the sun shining over you and the warm sensations he’s causing you makes you feel as if you’re in a warm bath – sluggish and warm and relaxed, and he moves the hand that isn’t otherwise occupied to yours, entwining your fingers with his. You feel  _safe_ , and that’s good.

The world seems distant, muffled beyond your window – just the two of you, together.

“Micky,” you moan sleepily, and he squeezes your hand; you twitch a little every time he licks you, so close, and as you roll your hips up, your one-handed grip tightens in his hair. “Micky, honey, I’m gonna come…”

He mumbles something you don’t hear as he keeps going, and your grip on his fingers tightens as a slow, unstoppable wave of pleasure sends warmth from your stomach to your toes – you whine his name, voice cracking, and your thighs tighten around his head involuntarily as you come, and then you slump back, basking for a moment as he sits up, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm.

“Wow, baby.” He clambers back on top of you, and you giggle dreamily, kissing him hard – you can taste yourself. Could be worse. “You’re so… wow.”

“Eloquent,” you murmur, and slide your hand down into his jeans – there’s quite the tent down there, and as you wrap your fingers around his erection through his boxers, he moans under his breath. “Lie back, honey.”

He does so, and you pull his jeans and boxers off in one go, throwing them down onto the floor – you unclip your bra too and throw that aside. How you went from a peaceful nap to this is anyone’s guess, but hey – you’re not about to argue. You wrap your fingers around him, and he looks down at you with those dark eyes, teeth sunk absently into his lip – you curl out your tongue and lick him slowly, and the huff of exhaled breath you get makes you shiver.

“Mmm…”

You take him into your mouth, and as you close your eyes, licking him in all the places you know will get a moan, he arches his hips up against you, and you open your eyes to see him staring down at you, chest heaving. You wink up at him, and take him in deeper – he whimpers as you do so, and you wink again.

“Baby, c’mere…”

You take your mouth off of him, and he pulls you close, pushing you down so he’s on top of you. His hard-on presses against your thigh, and you rock up against him; he bites at your lip, tugging on it gently with his teeth, and you wrap your legs around his waist, allowing him to slide into you.

“Oh, (Y/N),” he murmurs, and his hips roll against you slowly and deeply as he kisses you. You wind yourself around him, feeling every inch of his warm skin against yours, and he buries his face in your neck as his slow, languid thrusts take on a little intensity. “You feel so good, baby, fuck…”

“God, Micky,” you murmur into his ear, and he whines your name again, before kissing you passionately, your eyes closing to bask in the sensations of his rough fingers running up and down your sides, and Micky sighs against your mouth.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, grinding up into you. “God, baby, you’re beautiful. You’re so beautiful.” You kiss him, and rake your nails gently down his back to make him arch deeper into you. “Fuck, honey…”

He bites your neck gently, and you can tell he’s chasing it – you kiss his forehead, stroking his hair, and his jaw clenches as he gets closer. You dig your nails into his ass, pulling him inside you deeper, and he stills for a second, gasping out words before collapsing against you, hips still rolling as he swears under his breath, body shaking.

You lie there for a second, still wrapped around each other, before he pushes himself up; you tuck his curls back, and he grins, before lying down beside you and pulling you into his arms.

“Sleep again,” he announces, and you sigh, giggling. “Awww, c’mon…!”

“I love you, idiot,” you sigh, and he strokes your stomach idly.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
